


Rendezvous

by silverware_and_glasses



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon True Forms, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverware_and_glasses/pseuds/silverware_and_glasses
Summary: Pent up and frustrated after a tough day at work, Ronald seeks out Sebastian for a chance to unwind. But when Sebastian has his own work to get through, Ronald is introduced to a side of Sebastian he never expected to meet. At least, he didn't expect to meet it like this.





	Rendezvous

Night had long since fallen by the time Ronald left work. William had been insufferable all afternoon, pointing out the tiniest inconsequential flaws in his paperwork, and it being a weekday no one was willing to drink away the day’s stress with him. Luckily he had one final trick up his sleeve. There was someone who would grant him the stress relief he needed, someone who wouldn’t have anything more important to do at this time of night. Someone who wouldn’t care about losing sleep on a work night, simply because he didn’t sleep at all.

Which was how, as the crickets chirped away in the evening summer air, Ronald found himself slipping through the service door of the Phantomhive manor, the spare key Sebastian had given him weighing in his pocket. The corridor was darker than outside; everyone had long since gone to bed. The only light that seeped into his surroundings glowed from the edges of the door to his destination. True to his nature, Sebastian remained awake. 

Careful not to wake anyone else in the vicinity, Ronald knocked softly. He heard the creak of a chair scuffed along the floorboards, followed by footsteps. Then, Sebastian opened the door. 

He didn’t seem surprised to find Ronald knocking. Resigned would be a better description. He sighed and shook his head, but beckoned the reaper inside nonetheless. With the door securely closed behind them, Sebastian slipped back to his desk and turned his attention not to his eager and willing young companion, but to the stack of files in front of him. Ronald caught a glimpse of the Funtom logo at the top of one of the documents. 

Apparently he did have more important things to do. 

“You’re welcome to sleep here if you wish,” Sebastian said without looking at him. “But I’m rather too busy to be of much company.”

Needless to say, Ronald was not happy with this development.

“Don’t you need a break?” Ronald placed his hands upon Sebastian’s shoulders. “I can think of a few ways to help you relax.”

“I already had a break when you were incapable of letting yourself into my room.”

“That was just common courtesy.”

“Yes,” Sebastian said, a smile toying at the corners of his mouth, “And the same courtesy dictates that when someone is trying to concentrate you _let them._ ”

Ronald tutted. “I haven’t heard that part of it.” He trailed his hands further down Sebastian’s back, hoping to get a rise out of him. It had been awhile since they last touched like this, too long for Ronald’s liking. Yet if Sebastian was affected by this fact he didn’t let it show. Ronald leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the back of his neck, eliciting a sigh in response. That was something at least. All he needed now was-

Something grasped Ronald from behind and yanked him away. He yelped and scrambled for something to hold onto, but the creature caught him by surprise. Sebastian seemed not to notice. He scratched something down on his page and ignored the commotion. 

It was as though the room’s shadows had suddenly grown corporeal and descended on Ronald. They surrounded him, embraced him, and when he struggled to pull a limb from their grip they only multiplied and strengthened their hold. The tendrils were warm and pulsated, as though a part of some living creature. Dark too, so dark that the light seemed unable to reflect from them. And Ronald was entirely at their mercy.

“What the hell is this?” Ronald cried before one of the shadows shoved itself into his mouth to silence him. With some difficulty, he freed a hand and forced it aside. “Sebastian get this thing off me.”

Sebastian didn’t turn around. “You wanted my attention and now you have it.” Ronald didn’t have to see Sebastian’s face to know the bastard was enjoying himself, “That ‘ _thing’_ is a part of me. Do try to be gentle.”

Ronald opened his mouth to protest when another shadow shoved its way inside. He bit down. At his desk, Sebastian flinched and hissed. Then, without any other warning, the shadows slammed Ronald against the wall, suspending him above the ground, and set to work. 

Ronald couldn’t move. His wrists were pinned to the wall, his waist gripped by some central force among the shadows. Sebastian continued to write as though oblivious, but beyond his line of sight he shaped his shadows into tendrils and sent them roaming across Ronald’s body. Ronald trembled as his clothes were shed, the shadows like a dozen well practiced fingers. He shivered in the cool air, the darkness his only warmth. Still, Sebastian refused to turn around. 

At once everything started to move. The shadows separated into more and more tendrils, each one caressing Ronald’s skin in a thousand different ways, focusing their ministrations on his most important areas. Feather soft and teasing, two circled his nipples, repeating their motion again and again until his brain went fuzzy and he keened for more. Another braved his mouth a third time, but this time he didn’t resist. It rubbed against his tongue and the back of his throat, absorbing the moans it drew from him. Ronald knew he was already rock hard, yet Sebastian’s tendrils caressed him everywhere other than the place he needed them most. He bucked into the air, hoping to draw their attention. If anything that only made them retreat further away. He whimpered and writhed, desperate for any kind friction to relieve that burning need for release.

Sebastian turned a page, jotted down a note, then continued to read.

Finally, a single shadow found his length. It ran ever so gently across the underside, drawing an uninhibited groan from his mouth. He could feel it grow, spreading across his flesh, until it surrounded him completely. Then it tightened, the pulsing warmth pressing on his cock from all sides. When it thrust upon him he saw stars, the other shadows swallowing the sound as he threw his head back and screamed. Ronald writhed desperately against the wall as the shadows pumped his length, saliva now running in rivulets down his face, his cock slick with pre-cum. He needed more of this. Whatever it was, it was about to drive him to insanity. He was nearly there. 

Then it stopped. The shadows condensed at the base of his cock, drawing the friction away and blocking his release. He thrashed desperately then, crying out around the shadow in his mouth for Sebastian’s attention. To his surprise, the shadow retreated to let him speak, but still hovered around his face, occasionally flicking playfully at his lips.

Sebastian finally turned around. Ronald was suddenly very aware of how he must look, but his mind was so far away he couldn’t bring himself to care for his modesty. He needed that pressure gone, and for the warmth to return. He needed to cum. 

“Let… me…”

Sebastian examined the tips of his gloved fingers. “It’s been mere minutes minutes Knox. Do try to last longer or you’ll embarrass yourself.” He smirked then, drinking in Ronald’s appearance, before he turned back to his desk. Ronald wanted to kill him.

“Sebas-” he started to whine but the shadow dove back into his mouth. Another started to circle his cock, the pleasure bursting through him but with nowhere to go. He whimpered and his eyes moistened. He’d never felt such painful pleasure, to be so close to ecstasy yet for it to be only just out of reach. It was heaven, and simultaneously it was torture from the deepest circle of hell. 

At the edge of his consciousness he felt the shadows wrench his legs apart. More tendrils separated from the main shadow and gathered around his entrance, preparing him for what was to come. A smaller, uncommonly slick one wriggled inside, driving Ronald insane with the pressure, before it started to expand within him. He sobbed against the one in his mouth and thrust against it, desperate for more. It thrust back, harder. Another joined it, stretching him impossibly far and thrusting out of time with the other, driving a constant onslaught of pleasure through his core. Sebastian knew his body too well; the tendrils assaulted his prostate with every thrust. His pleasure built again, stronger and stronger, reaching its crest…

And then it fell away. With nowhere for it to go it only dissolved, to be replaced by the beginnings of the next wave. Ronald let out a strangled cry but it couldn’t relieve the pressure inside of him. He was openly sobbing now. He was in the utmost throws of bliss, yet desperately wanted it to end.

Sebastian let out a tiny groan. 

Ronald forced his eyes to focus to see that Sebastian’s work lay forgotten. He watched Ronald’s display with eyes glazed in arousal. The expression made him shiver, sending another wave of pleasure through him. While the tendrils were working their magic on Ronald, Sebastian pleasured himself with his own hand. At some point he’d pulled out his cock and his gloved hand now pumped his length with desperation. He groaned again, which made Ronald groan in turn. When their eyes met Ronald would have cum right then, but with the grip on his cock suffocating him he could only scream a voiceless scream as his pleasure consumed his mind.

The tendrils moved faster, their movements growing more erratic as Sebastian neared his climax. Their movements on Ronald’s cock resumed, each thrust feeling like he was buried in an expert lover. His vision turned white. The world seemed to vanish around him. His pleasure built again, higher and higher, until finally, _finally,_ the pressure around his cock released and he was spilling out over the edge. He cried out loud enough to wake the whole household, but it didn’t matter. His own pleasure spiralled away from him, spurting in ribbons onto the floor, the product of so many pent up orgasms. His head spun, he thought he would pass out, but the shadows held him upright, their caress slowing from erotic to comforting as they helped him ride out his ecstasy. 

Nearby, Sebastian let out a low moan and came into his hand. His crimson eyes never left Ronald’s, even when the reaper’s were rolled back in pleasure. 

Spent and exhausted, Ronald slumped in the shadow’s embrace. He closed his eyes, trying to will his sanity back and felt himself lifted and moved until he was slid onto Sebastian’s bed. He spread his arms out, catching his breath as he stared at the ceiling. Sebastian’s face appeared in his vision for a moment before he captured Ronald’s lips in a crushing, desperate kiss. 

Again Ronald was robbed of his breath. Again he didn’t care.

When he’d taken what he needed, Sebastian withdrew and left a peck like a signature at the corner of Ronald’s mouth. Ronald smiled lazily, then buried his fingers in Sebastian’s hair and drew him into the crook of his neck. Sebastian hesitated, then relaxed. He’d already removed his soiled gloves, and with his bare hand he sought out one of Ronald’s. Even after what had just transpired, the feeling of Sebastian’s bare fingers intertwined with his own still felt impossibly illicit. 

“Next time you interrupt me at work I wont be so merciful,” Sebastian said.

“Sounds like an incentive,” Ronald grinned, sleep weighing heavily on his eyes. He felt Sebastian laugh against him, and then, mind full of his partner and his bliss, Ronald let sleep wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the single most embarrassing thing I've ever written and possibly ever will write. Just writing the tags made me blush. I don't know how I managed to write this or where the idea even came from but it's been sitting un-posted in Scrivener for about a month just tormenting me. If you've made it to the end then kudos to you because now you know a good chunk of my embarrassing kinks. 
> 
> Anyway, this is the first smut I've ever written and woo boy this is probably the least vanilla way to start. I hope it was alright for a first timer and that you're not reading this message in abject horror wondering what the hell kind of amateur chooses those kinks to start off with. I mean I feel the same way, but still. 
> 
> In any case, thank you for reading! Please let me know if you liked it (don't kink shame me), your kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
